


Like puzzle pieces from the clay

by takeitbabyboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Felching, Femslash, Foursome, Het, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitbabyboy/pseuds/takeitbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all four of them get together, they like to celebrate right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like puzzle pieces from the clay

It's a warm night during the hiatus, all four of them together under a starry Texan sky. It's a rare occasion, so they always like to celebrate it right-- the ladies in snug dresses, men in nice button downs as they chow down on barbeque and polish off glass after glass of good wine.

It's easy. Comfortable. It wasn't always this way, tension and nerves once clenching knots in their stomachs. After the first night like this though, and then the second, third, and beyond, they've fallen into an easy rhythm. Genevieve sits cross-legged between Danneel's legs as she plays with her hair. Jensen plays on his guitar as Jared sits with his eyes shut and listens, completely relaxed, arms folded behind his head, inhaling and exhaling in time with each slow strum.

They work well as separates-- two happy couples with bright futures ahead – but it's when the four of them are together that they find they feel the most whole.

The bottom of the second large bottle is found with the tingling of fingers and toes, giggles and butterflies in bellies. Gen smiles shyly over at Danneel, eyebrows raised, and it's their cue to move. Danneel rises to her feet and reaches out a hand to pull Gen up, her half-braided plait of hair falling loose as they walk hand and hand to the hall. They don't need to say a word to the boys this time, can already hear the sound of Jensen putting his guitar down and the pitter-patter of Jared's bare feet as he walks across the hardwood floor.

The bed in Jared and Genevieve's room is large and elegant, a four poster covered in a plush white comforter that feels like clouds when you flop onto it. Danneel doesn't waste any time letting her back sink in, pulls Gen down to join her for some lazy caresses. She waits until she sees their husbands watching in the doorway of the room before she leans in to trace Gen's ruby-red mouth with lips and tongue. Their kisses are sweet like the wine they've been sipping, and they moan deep as they suck softly; hands roaming over curves, putting on a show as the men edge closer.

Jensen always takes the longest to unwind, his slightly cautious nature carrying over into the bedroom despite the fact that once he's relaxed he's just as enthusiastic as the rest of them. Jared wraps an arm around Jensen's waist, pulls him back to press snug against firm muscle. Strong, capable fingers slowly tease the hem of Jensen's shirt out of his pants as Jared's lips trace his pulse. “God, Jensen,” the words come as a hot breath under his ear, barely breaking the silence between them, “look at how fucking beautiful they are.”

Jensen _is_ looking, eyes locked on his wife's hand on Genevieve's waist as he rolls his hips back reflexively into the hard line of Jared's cock. Jared makes a soft sound, and Jensen does it again, slowly, deliberately, as he addresses his wife, “Danni, take off her dress.”

The girls pull apart with a soft, wet sound and reach to unzip their dresses, manicured nails grazing bare skin as it comes into view. Genevieve isn't wearing anything underneath the snug black fabric, and Danneel chuckles appreciatively, “Naughty girl,” as a blush tints Gen's cheek. Jared's hands leave Jensen to reach for his own buckle, not patient enough to wait any longer as the girls pull at the last bit of lace covering Danneel. Jensen follows suit, removing his clothes layer by layer. Jared's shirt, pants and boxer briefs end up in a heap near the neatly arranged pile Jensen created on the dresser. It makes Jensen smile fondly for a moment, before his gaze darkens considerably at the sight of Jared, all cut, bronzed muscle, cock jutting out proud and hard from between his thighs.

Danneel and Gen are watching from the bed, fingers running over bare flesh, teasing and rubbing, as they wait for a show of their own. Jensen presses against Jared, winding fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck as he leans up to let Jared suck at his lips. Their kisses start slow, but can never stay that way, each lick and swirl of tongue deeper and harder than the last. Jensen's hand fists in Jared's hair as Jared reaches a hand around to his ass and pulls their pelvises flush against each other, grinding their cocks together.

Gen gasps on the bed and the men break apart panting, mouths open, wanting, at the sight of Danneel suckling Genevieve's nipple, rolling the other between two fingers. Gen's gaze is hot, fixed on the two of them, and they move to join the women on the bed, sick of waiting.

Jared settles down near Genevieve's head, caressing her lips with his hand. “Mmm, so beautiful, Gen.” Her lips are puffy from kissing, open and waiting for what Jared knows she wants. He drags the head over his cock over her pout before he leans in and lets her have a taste of the shiny liquid dripping from his slit.

Gen calls out around the head of Jared's cock as Danneel's tongue swipes over her pussy, running up and down the sensitive lips, just shy of where she really needs it. Jensen has his hand formed to Danneel's mound, thick middle finger dipping just between to spread the slick wetness from her slit to her asshole before he sucks the tight rim between his lips, probing his tongue inside her. Danneel rears back on her knees, mashes her ass harder into her husbands face, slip-sliding her pussy up over his chin, as she starts eating Gen out with vigor, loud sucks and smacks around Genevieve's clit.

Jared's on his knees next to Gen's face, shallowly fucking the head of his cock inside her lips. “Yeah baby, gonna let Danni get you ready for my cock.” Genevieve moans, squirms against Danneel's face as her tongue cleaves deep into Gen's cunt.

“Or maybe-” Jared continues, knowing how much his wife loves to listen, “I'll let Jensen fuck you-” pulls out and shoves back in, “let you ride my best friend's cock-” out and in, “while I fuck his wife's tight ass-” out, in. “You'd like that, baby?” He punctuates the words with a light smack to her cheek, stretched full around the girth of his cock before he pulls out completely.

“Yeah- yeah- _God yeah_ , baby- fuck-” Genevieve comes shaking against Danneel's mouth, screams as Danneel corkscrews two fingers up inside her. When she comes down, Danneel pulls away, turns to her husband where he kneels behind, looking dazed, mouth red and wet with come and spit. She offers him her fingers, “ _Taste_ ,” and Jensen sucks them into his mouth, moaning.

Jared climbs his way up to his usual side of the bed, sits up and digs in his side table drawer for the little bottle of lube. He knows Jensen and Danneel heard his words, isn't at all surprised when Jensen plucks it from his hand and drips it over his fingers. Danneel is up on all fours again, neck craned to let Gen suck at her mouth, kiss away her own taste. Jensen slides one finger into her hole easily, flesh already parted from his tongue, before he slides in a second. It's a tighter squeeze and has her crying out into Gen's mouth.

Jared leans over and kisses Jensen's lips, missing contact already, too wound up from the sight of their wives to keep his hands to himself. Jared wraps a large palm around Jensen's cock and strokes gently, just enough pressure to have him gasping around Jared's tongue. When they break apart, Danneel's rim is pink and stretched around three of Jensen's fingers, her lips locked on Genevieve's throat. Jensen pulls them out and wipes them on his thigh before he beckons to Genevieve. Her eyes are dark with want, but she creeps over with something like hesitance.

Danneel curls up to Jared's chest, but doesn't move any further. Jared understands-- he wants to watch, too. He and Danneel tend to be the more aggressive ones, and it's just so addictive watching the soft, unsure expressions in Jensen and Genevieve's faces become intense and wild as they come apart in each other's arms. Gen places a knee on either side of Jensen's thighs, pussy still slippery wet from Danneel's tongue as it slides across Jensen's shaft. Danneel reaches a hand between them, positions her husband's cock in place, while Jared's hand on the small of Genevieve's back helps guide her down.

It's intoxicating, giving each other what's theirs. Jared stares at where their bodies meet, entranced at the sight of Jensen's thick length stretching his wife open. He almost forgets that he has his own turn coming when he feels Danneel move over him to place his cock at her entrance. She takes him inside her pussy first, rides slow and steady, looking into Jensen's eyes while Jared stares at Genevieve.

Danneel likes to play with her husband, has an evil glint in her eye as she teases Jensen, “Come on, baby. I don't hear her. Is that all you've got?”

She attacks Jared's mouth with her own, grinding and rubbing on his pelvis, putting on a maddening display of moans and breathy sounds. Jensen moans, digs his fingers into Gen's hips, stilling her stilted movements as he fucks up into her brutally.

“Yeah Jen, fuck, just like that. She likes that so mu--Uhhgh”, Jared groans, words cut off by the feeling of Danneel pulling off and slipping him into her ass, vise-like heat squeezing the head of his cock.

Jared _loves_ anal sex, loves fucking up into such a hot, near-painful squeeze. Jensen lets him fuck his ass sometimes between filming, stolen hours in his trailer hidden behind the pretense of beer and TV, running lines. He never gets to be as free as he can at home though, can never snap his hips just as hard as he wants to for fear of Jensen's screams getting them caught. That's what nights like tonight are for.

Genevieve is trembling, arms wrapped around Jensen's head as he bucks up and slams into her. He lets her ride him in between thrusts, rise up on shaky legs and slide down to wiggle her clit against his pelvis, before he hits her with the next slam. He's trying to make her scream, reveling in the reaction it gives his wife-- Danneel looks over at him with that sort-of pride in her eyes that makes his stomach flutter.

Jensen's cock feels so good buried inside Genevieve, but he wants more, always wants more.

Like an answered prayer, he hears Jared speak to his wife, “You gonna get Jensen ready for me? Let me fuck him?” Jared fucks up into her hard with his words, rubs fast and constant over her clit. Danneel comes around his cock, empty pussy gushing and splashing over his fingers as her ass squeezes him tight. “Fuck- yeah-”

Jensen follows the example, brutally frigging Genevieve's clit as she bucks and shudders. He feels her slippery walls clenching around him, sticky fluid causing their bodies to cling obscenely as she stops moving, panting hot against his collarbone.

Jared lifts Danneel off, a yelp breaking free from her chest at the shock of being empty. He wraps his arms around his pliant wife, always so boneless after she comes, and untangles her from Jensen, laying her down.

She reaches out for him, mouth open and making a needy sound. “I know baby, I know what you want,” he murmurs, before he offers her his cock to lick up. “Such a dirty little girl. So perfect.” She laps at his balls, sticky with the taste of Danneel's juices as he rubs her over-sensitive pussy with his long fingers, brings them to his mouth and sucks them clean.

Jensen's lying down, offering his body up to Danneel, who is just as energetic as ever as she walks around the bed to him. She pulls at Jensen's hips so he's half hanging off the edge, leans over his body and sucks down his cock, lapping at the taste of Jared's wife's cunt. “Mmm, baby. So good.”

Jensen lifts his legs up, dying for more, eager to get Jared's cock inside him. “Come on-- Unngh-- Please--” he starts before Danneel kneels down, licks at the rim of his ass, fast flicks of her tongue stealing his words.

Danneel lets an “Mmph” out at Jared to get his attention and puts her hand out authoritatively, wordlessly-- waits until Jared hands her the lube. She slicks Jensen up fast and rough, like he likes it, fucking her fingers into him brutally as he squeezes around her.

“He's ready, Jared,” she says, voice low and husky as she pulls away. Jared hops off the bed, comes to line himself up with Jensen's opening. Jared plunges in without ceremony, sinking to the hilt and Jensen lets out a shout-- he feels so full, so fucking good.

Genevieve has regained some of her composure, has enough left in her to reach out for Danneel. “Mmm, yeah, Gen,” Danneel pulls her in close, mouths near her jaw as they both watch their husbands fuck. “They looks so good together.”

Gen nods her head, awestruck. She loves watching her husband _take_ Jensen like this. Jensen's eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open in a permanent “O” as Jared slams in hard enough to rattle the bed frame. Jensen's cock is red and dripping, twitching against his belly every time the ridge of Jared's cock presses into that spot inside him.

Danneel pinches Genevieve's nipple, rolls it around between her fingers as she speaks hot and dirty into her ear. “You want to make my husband come, baby? Wanna suck him down while Jared fucks his ass?”

 _Yes, yes, yes._ Gen doesn't answer aloud, crawls over and lowers her mouth like she's in a trance. Laps and slurps as Jensen bucks up into her throat. Jared's hand tangles into her hair. “Good, baby, so good,” and she goes faster, bed creaking louder as the motion of her body shakes the mattress.

Jensen's close, so fucking close, balls pulled in tight to his body. He wants to make it last but he's held off so long already- too much-- too much-- Jensen feels a hot breath near his ear, and opens his eyes to see his wife, smirking. “Gonna clean you up so good after, baby. Suck that come right up out of you.”

After that all Jensen can see is the white edge of his vision closing in and taking him. He comes so hard his throat feels raw, torn ragged from his screams, as Gen sucks every bit of come from him, Jared's cock milking his prostate with every stroke.

Jared can't hold back against the squeeze, the sight, the words. He empties himself deep inside of his best friend's body, meaningless babble falling from his lips as he watches Gen lap up a missed droplet of come from the base of Jensen's cock. The second he pulls out, Danneel is there on her knees, seemingly out of nowhere, mouth waiting to close over Jensen's sore, swollen opening. She sucks and slurps as the load drips from inside; thick white of it a beautiful, _filthy_ contrast against the deep pink of his rim. She laps up every last drop until he's clenching, empty, legs hanging limply on either side of her head.

They end up tangled in a pile on the bed, sweaty and sated and happy. Jensen's curled up with head on Jared's chest, Danneel pressed to his side and Gen balled up like a kitten between Jared's legs. They make light conversation between yawns-- several jokes about the prospect of getting up and showering-- until they lapse into comfortable silence.

They know they might not have the most typical relationship. It might not be something they can tell the world. But it's all they need as they fall into a lazy sleep together, four parts of a whole.


End file.
